


Nothing.

by Pink_Butterfly



Category: Lore Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Persephone’s cheery mood and bright smile were gone. There was nothing in her beautiful face. Nothing but sadness.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfic please go easy on me🙏🙏 Please let me know if there are any mistakes.

Nothing. 

It was Saturday at noon. The royals were meeting at The Wildflower. It was owned by Demeter but Persephone Manages it so she is there often. 

The royals were all chatting about random upcoming events in Olympus when the double glass doors open and Persephone walks in. She usually has a butterfly or a bird on her shoulder. This time however, there was nothing. 

Everyone looked that way and she smiled. A look of melancholy in her smile. Not the usual cheery bright one she so often wore. Hades noticed so did Hera. She looked different today. 

She wore a light grey dress that looks like the most softest cloth. The dress came mid thigh. Up towards the top the dress had a slight v-cut and two spaghetti straps that met at the back and tied up at the neck. It was tight but comfortable at the top and then after it hugged her waist it Flaired out just a bit at the end. 

She wore sandals with the dress that tied up in criss cross a few inches up from her Anckle. It tied into a small bow that went well with her dress. 

Then her hair, her beautiful smooth hair. 

It was parted down the middle in curls that were natural. The curls that most would try hard to get with a curling iron for hours but would never achieve the perfect style. They were perfect sized curls. You could run your fingers through them and they would never straighten. They would endlessly bounce up and down. 

She looks Perfect always even without trying. That is something no one would ever understand. However, this is Persephone not trying. She never just goes with the flow, she’s not like that. 

Xxxxxx

She closed the doors softly and carried on through the restaurant, looking down at her feet the whole time. Not once looking up and greeting anyone. 

She went to go get a water from the office around back. 

Hades scooted his chair up and went behind the desk and followed Persephone No one looked at him odd, as if this occurred often. 

The royals however were in disbelief. They didn’t know Hades and Persephone happened yet.   
Xxxxxx

Hades:

I went behind the counter and opened the office door. I did not care what my family thought about me. Something was wrong with this perfect little goddess. 

As I walked in and shut the door I could see her with her head in her hands, leaning forward. No water in sight. 

“Hey...” I say softly. 

She looked up startled. She didn’t even know I came in. 

She looked at me then she jumped up from her seat and came running towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and clinging to me like she was going to fall endlessly into the Styx. 

She started sobbing softly. 

“Hey hey it’s okay. What’s wrong?” I asked. Wrapping my arms around her. 

She sobbed even more when I asked. “Please. Please,” she cried. 

“Please what sweetness? Anything and I’ll give you it,” I said. Trying to soothe her the best I can. 

“Please. Just. Hold... me. Please” She said. It melted my heart. Whoever made her feel this way I will throw in Tartarus. 

She pulled me closer and I reached down to grab her legs so she could wrap them around my waist. She did and I sighed in content but also worry. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” I asked holding onto her even tighter. She untied her arms around my neck and looked at me. Her soft doe eyes were turning silver, a color I have never seen them change before. All of a sudden her eyes started changing multiple colors and then stopped. At black...? 

She looked at me confused then she started looking around and rubbing her eye. Like she didn’t want them to be that color. Then she stopped and put her hands at the top of my chest where one scar was peeking out of my dress shirt. She traces it like she usually does. She does it a lot whenever she is calming down or if she doesn’t know what to say. It’s a habit of hers that I don’t mind, I like the way it feels. 

Her eyes continue being black while she unbuttons one button and traces another scar. 

I move to sit down on the office chair gently to get more comfortable with my little love. Her eyes dart around my chest so interested. 

She yawned once and then one more time. 

Then she buttoned my shirt up and moved her thumbs to my face. Lifting it up to look her in the eyes. Then she kissed me. It was not our first kiss we have been in a “secret” realationship for about 4 months now. 

It was just a sweet gentle peck to show how much she loves me. I smiled at her and then there was a tear in her eye once more. As soon as she notices it she wipes it way furiously. 

“I think your the only one who truly loves me Hades,” she said with tears streaming down her face as she held onto the neck of my shirt. Tight. 

I look at her confused then spit out. “But Eros and Hermès loves you, and so does your mother!” But she just laughs at that. 

“She’s the whole reason I’m like this!” She said motioning at herself. 

I was confused at this. Demeter loves her daughter, more than anything. And Kore is perfect. What happened to this perfect little princess. Why did Demeter cause so much pain towards my little baby? What did she do?

I arched an eyebrow and she sobbed more. Then began to shake her head. 

“No. No. No. no. Nononononono!” she sobbed. 

Oh my god. What did Demeter do?!

She stumbled off my lap. And sobbed again. I got up and she looked at me. She turned around instantly and pushed open the door. She ran out of the office out into the restaurant.   
excitedly. 

She didn’t even look as she ran out into the floor. 

“Kore! Persephone! Love what did she do?!” I asked yelling after her. 

She was in the middle of the caffe now and she was having a panic attack. Everyone was looking at us, worried for everyone’s favorite flower. She was breaking down. About to snap. The last time she snapped she killed hundreds of mortals. Who know what she could do to this place and everyone in it. She was hyperventilating now. Looking around. Eyes changing rapid colors. 

Hera stood up. “Perpshephone? Sweetie what wrong?” She asked going near Kore with a motherly look. 

At that moment Ares and Eros walked in the door chuckling at eachother then looked at Persephone. Their moods changed instantly. 

Ares spoke first after looking around everywhere. 

“K-kore what’s going on with you? What’s wrong?” He asked looking at his mother and then me. 

I looked back at Kore. Worried for her. 

“Cinnamon!” Eros screamed her pet name. 

“She-she-she” was all she could get out. 

She looked around frantically at everyone then her eyes landing on me. Her eyes burgundy red and it looked like mortal blood spilling out of them. Her hair was turning red at the end as it grew in lenghth. The tips of her fingers were red with stained mortal blood on them. 

“She what?” Asked Zeus standing up by his wife. 

“She took away my powers,” she said oddly calmly as she finished. She suddenly dropped to the floor her hands clawing at the ground as she tried to grow a flower. That’s what she looked like she was doing anyways. 

“She... She took away my flowers,” she said worriedly. 

Everyone was looking about now. The ground was shaking like an earthquake, Underneath everyone’s feet. Poseidon and Amphitrite were huddle in the corner of the booth they all were sitting at before all of this. They looked frightened but intrigued. Ares was looking at Persephone and then back up at his mother then back down. 

All of the bystanders were running out of The Wildflower. It was probably best for them. 

Persephone’s hair was flying all around her now. The ground had stopped shaking luckily and no one was saying a word. 

“Persephone-“ I began but got cut off by a very angry goddess. 

“She took my butterflies!” She said getting up off the floor and running to a window, opening it and trying to call one of her beautiful butterflies. Nothing came. 

“She took away my wings!”Persephone yelled. She ran and jumped in the air and nothing. She didn’t land gracefully, she just landed on her small feet with a faint thud. 

“She took away my greenhouse!” She yelled. On her face you could see that she was focusing in her mind very hard. She has done that many times before I have noticed. She has said before that she has a greenhouse in the mortal realm and she can get into it within her mind. 

“Nothing...” she said dropping back down to her knees. I watched as she tried once more to make a flower by twirling her pretty little wrist. 

Nothing.   
Nothing.   
Nothing. 

Persephone’s voice rung in my head for a few minutes as the room was nothing but dead silence. Everyone was trying to decipher was just happened to this lovely goddess. No one could come up with an answer.   
No one at all. Not even Hera, who knew the answers to almost everything. 

Nothing. 

It was as if Persephone was everyone’s life source. Like she was everyone’s happinesses fountain that anyone could drink out of, and feel absolutely perfect. She was always happy it seemed like. 

But if someone drank out of her now, they would feel nothing. Except sadness. No one wants sadness. 

It sounded like Persephone was broken. Worthless. Dead. 

She sounded like she was the nothing. Her whole world had just flipped upside down. I can only imagine what Persephone did to deserve this punishment. Or maybe we did something and Demeter’s punishing us by not giving us Spring. No flowers. No butterflies. No birds singing. No fresh air. No happiness. No Persephone. 

Just absolutely nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? It was a little angsty, i know. I just thought this would be interesting, seeing Persephone break. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Thankyou!


End file.
